Happiness at Long Last
by lilxjames
Summary: Two weeks after the 'incident' Brooke is back on her feet and on the hunt for happiness. Can one date with Julian open the doors for the happiness that has been taken away from her for so long? Brooke/Julian with lots of Brooke/Julian/Sam humor!
1. The question that started it all

Chapter 1: The question that started it all

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any other characters!**

_Hurry up and wait  
So close, but so far away  
Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste  
But you just can't touch_

"Sam will you please stop skating in my store. I can't concentrate with you whishing by every second," Brooke said in frustration is she looked up from the sketch she was trying to finish for the past hour.

It had been 2 weeks since the kidnapping incident, and Brooke and Sam were finally moving on from the nightmarish experience. Currently Brooke and Sam were spending the afternoon at Clothes over Bros. Brooke had been trying to finish one of her sketches and since summer vacation had started, she had dragged Sam along with her to the store. 2 weeks were too soon for Brooke to feel comfortable in leaving Sam alone. But since the minutes ticked on, she started regretting her decision. With Sam skating all around the place, it was becoming incredibly hard for her to concentrate on her work.

"Still annoying you huh?" Said a playful voice from the door, and Brooke looked up to see Julian walking in the store.

After the 'incident', Brooke and Julian had starting becoming increasingly closer as friends. After that night, Brooke had realized that there was much more to Julian than the cold, blustery façade he keeps up all the time. His caring attitude towards Sam had also done a lot into bringing the close together, and since Sam always kept bringing him around, Brooke couldn't help but feel attracted to him.

"Oh you have no idea," Brooke moaned, "I have been trying to work on this sketch for hours and it's still not done."

"Would that sketch be one of the costumes for my movie?" Julian probed.

Another surprise that came after the 'incident' was that Brooke had agreed to make the costumes for Julian's movie. When Julian had come to her again last week and asked her to rethink her decision to design the costumes for the movie, Brooke decided that it would the best interest for all of them if she took the project. After all, she needed work to get back Clothes over Bros on its feet, and Julian would be getting one of the best designer's of town in his crew. Of course Sam's insistence played a major part in influencing her decision, and for that, Julian would be eternally grateful to her.

_One step at a time there's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly or falling in love  
It's gonna happen when it's supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why _

_One step at a time_

"It's supposed to be when I actually finish it," Brooke complained.

"Well we can't have that can we?" Julian asked teasingly with his signature smirk strictly in place.

"It's your loss because if I can't work then I can't meet the deadline, and if I can't meet the deadline then the production of your movie would be delayed," Brooke said superiorly knowing that she had just won the conversation.

"Oh that won't happen, because I am going to put a stop to it-now," Julian said as he easily caught Sam by her arm as she was about to skate past him, completely bringing her to a stop.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?" Sam asked angrily as she took out the ipod earplugs out of her ears and stared angrily at the smirking man in front of her.

"No wonder she doesn't hear you screaming at her," Julian said amusedly as he pointed to the music blaring from the ear plugs.

"Pshhh like you wouldn't do the same thing if you were in my situation. No one wants to hear Brooke scream," Sam said smiling wickedly knowing that her comment would piss Brooke off.

"Uh excuse me. This is my store, you do what I tell you to do, and that means no skateboarding when I am working on my sketch," Brooke said severely.

"But that's totally unfair. You drag me here against my will and then you tell me to sit quietly in one corner like some priss? There's no way in hell I am doing that. Come Julian don't just stand there, back me up her," Sam said looking towards Julian for help.

_You believe and you doubt  
You're confused, you got it all figured out  
Everything that you always wished for  
Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours  
If they only knew_

"I would love to save you from the strict ruling of your dictatorship of your foster mother, but I am sort of helpless at the moment. Since she is working on the costume designs for my movie, I will have to ask you to go by her rules or I am the one who's going to suffer," Julian said apologetically.

"Jeez, I never thought I would see the day where Julian Baker would be sucking up to Brooke Davis. But miracles happen, I guess," Sam said disgustedly as she tried to pry her hand away from Julian's grasp, but all it did was made Julian tighten his hold on her arm.

"I am not sucking up Samantha. I am just looking out for my back like I always do. You of all people should understand that," Julian said playfully.

"Okay first, never call me Samantha, and second, there is no way I am as self-centered as you are. You have the biggest ego I have seen in this town," Sam said shuddering in disgust.

"Whatever Sam I know you're jealous," Julian said seriously.

"Jealous? Of you? Wow that's rich," Sam scoffed rolling her eyes.

"You know what Brooke? I don't think Sam's being very nice. I think you should do what you were telling me about yesterday," Julian said mysteriously as he looked at Brooke.

"Hmm…maybe I should. I mean there's nothing for her to do here, I think day camp would perfectly for her," Brooke said in a contemplative tone.

"Day camp?" Sam choked out in horror, "You're thinking of sending me to day camp?"

"Well I have given it some thought, and who knows it might be good for you," Brooke said with a straight face, but on the inside she was bursting with laughter at the horrified look on Sam's face. She had no intention of sending Sam to any day camp. In fact, this whole conversation had been just made up on the spot. Julian and her had had no conversation yesterday and there had been no mention of a day camp either. But Sam didn't need to know that did she?

"Oh no. Oh hell no. There's no way you can send me to a day camp. I am not going and if you force me to, I'll run away," Sam said threateningly.

"Now we both know that that's an empty threat. After what happened, I don't think you'll be running anywhere anything soon. But if I were you and I wanted to convince my foster mother to not send me to the dreaded day camp, I'd put that skateboard in one corner and do as she says," Julian said, his eyes twinkling in amusement at the indignant look on Sam's face.

"You know it should be illegal to be so smug. Taking advantage of a vulnerable 15-year old? You guys should be ashamed of yourself," Sam said disdainfully, and after throwing Brooke and Julian the angriest glare she could muster, she picked up her skateboard and breaking free of Julian's grip, she walked over to the corner and placed the skateboard against the wall like Julian had suggested.

_When you can't wait any longer  
But there's no end in sight  
It's the faith that makes you stronger  
The only way we get there  
Is one step at a time_

When she returned, she found Brooke and Julian trying very hard to conceal their laughter.

"What? What's so funny?" Sam demanded annoyed.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," Julian said in a controlled voice, but his eyes told her that he was lying.

"Liar. Tell me what's so funny?" Sam asked again.

"Oh honey we were messing with you," Brooke said trying very hard to contain her laughter, "There is no day camp. It was all a joke."

"A joke?!? A joke?!?" Sam spluttered angrily, "Oh you guys are evil. Pure evil. I can't believe you guys would do this to me, especially now that I am so vulnerable."

"Oh hon that vulnerable trick won't work with me. That sad face and pouty face is not bringing you any sympathy from me. We all know you've been using that sad girl technique to get away from things. I can't even count the number of times Haley, Peyton and Lucas have fell into that trap in the last two weeks," Julian said, deeply amused by the changes in Sam's facial appearance throughout this tirade.

"You know what you can go to hell. And take Brooke while you're at it. You guys will make the perfect couple, your evilness compliments each other perfectly," Sam said flatly.

And even though her words were meant to be playful, they caused the complete opposite effect. The implication behind her words made Brooke blush slightly and Julian was looking everywhere but at Brooke.

"Uh yeah," Julian started awkwardly, "I should be going, it's getting pretty late. I just came here to see if you got any sketches done but since they're not completed yet, I'll drop by tomorrow to pick them up."

"Yeah sure, sounds great," Brooke said quietly all the previous humor gone from her voice.

"Alright then, I'll see you guys later," Julian said, and with that he turned around and started towards the door.

But he hadn't even taken two steps when Brooke stopped him.

"Wait Julian."

"Yeah?" Julian inquired as he turned to face her.

"I was wondering, what I wanted to ask was ifyouwouldliketohavedinneratmyplacetonight," Brooke said in a rush, her cheeks tinged pink from embarrassment. Why hadn't she remained quiet? The second she saw Julian turn around, she had this strange urge to ask him to dinner, and before the rational side of her mind could kick in, the words had already escaped her big mouth.

"Um could you repeat that a little slowly?" Julian asked bewildered.

"Okay, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner at my place tonight," Brooke repeated slowly her face heating up with every word. But she had said it, and now it all depended on his answer.

"Oh, oh," Julian said, his eyes widening as he realized just exactly what Brooke had asked him, "Yeah sure. Sounds great. Does 8 sound good because I have to be at the studios till 7?"

"Yeah 8 sound perfect," Brooke squeaked out, surprised that he had accepted without so much as a question.

"Cool. See you tonight then," Julian said, and with that he turned once again and walked out the door but this time, he had a big ass smile on his face.

Julian's exit seemed to have brought a stunned Sam out of her reverie. Was she dreaming or had Brooke actually asked Julian out on a date?

Turning towards Brooke with a shocked face, she asked, "What the hell was that Brooke?"

_One step at a time there's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly or falling in love  
It's gonna happen when it's supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why _

_One step at a time_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: **So what do you think? Good, crappy? Should I continue?

This is my first Brulian (Brooke/Julian) fanfic and I have no idea what to expect. For those of you who have been reading my Leyton fic: _Too Far Gone_, you probably have noticed that it very, very different from anything I have ever written.

But after watching last night's One Tree Hill (which was absolutely amazing by the way), I completely fell in love with Brulian, and I got this idea in my head and I had to write it down!

This fic is a three or a maximum four shot and just revolves around Brulian's first date and how Julian changes Brooke's outlook on life. I am not making into a full fledged story because right now my attention is completely taken by my Leyton fic (which I will update in the next two days)!

Next chapter: Sam helps a very nervous Brooke prepare for her date with Julian. A lot of teasing, humor and a blushing Brooke involved!

Anyways, I know this is a new pairing and all, but for those of you who do read it please tell me how it was. Did you like it? Hate it? It takes less than a minute to leave a review and it completely makes my day!

I hope you guys liked the chapter and please leave a **REVIEW! **They make me so happy and motivated to keep writing! I'll put up the next chapter once I have **10** reviews!

**Song: **_One step at a time- Jordin Sparks_


	2. An Imperfect beginning

Chapter 2: Imperfect beginning

_Last chapter:_

_Julian's exit seemed to have brought a stunned Sam out of her reverie. Was she dreaming or had Brooke actually asked Julian out on a date?_

_Turning towards Brooke with a shocked face, she asked, "What the hell was that Brooke?"_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

"I don't know," Brooke said honestly still in shock at what she had done.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Sam asked rolling her eyes, "You just asked the guy out on a date. You've got to know what you're doing."

"Okay one, I wasn't thinking, and it just came out. And second, it's not a date," Brooke said seriously as she turned her attention back to her sketches.

"How is this not a date? You just asked a guy out to dinner dude, how is that not a date? And for what it's worth, I am really glad you did that because seriously it's about time," Sam said playfully as Brooke's head snapped back up at her words.

"I repeat it's not a date. It's just two friends getting together for dinner, and what do you mean it's about time?" Brooke asked quirking her eyebrows.

"Pshhh, it _is_ about time. The whole world knows that there is something going on between you and Julian. You guys are so blind it's ridiculous. I have never felt more proud of you than I did when you _finally_ asked him out," Sam said enthusiastically.

"Whoa slow down kiddo. You're going way ahead of yourself. There is nothing going on between Julian and me, and I don't see anything happening either. So get your head out of that la la land of yours and get back to reality," Brooke said evenly.

"And you get your head out that denial of yours and face your feelings for once in your life. I am going home and when you're ready to be honest with yourself and the rest of the world talk to me," Sam snapped and without another word she walked out of the store leaving a stunned Brooke behind.

_Denial? Her? Yeah. Right._

_--_

On the way home, Sam replayed the conversation she had with Brooke only a couple of minutes ago. She felt horrible for snapping at Brooke, but at the same time she couldn't believe how blind both her and Julian were being. After the attack, they had become significantly closer, and it didn't take long for everyone to realize that beneath the friendship façade, there was big pot of chemistry brewing between the couple. Sam had noticed this a week ago when friendly conversation turned into slight flirting and more physical contact. No, they hadn't kissed or anything, but there was definitely a closeness between them that passed the boundary of friendship.

Sam had been elated when she had noticed these slight but sure signs of flirtations. She was finally seeing Brooke happy after a long time and she couldn't be happier about the fact that the guy inciting those feelings in her was none other Julian. Julian and her had become really close in the past two weeks and she had started seeing him as a father figure, as a person that she could depend on and who wanted to see her happy. He was the only person after Brooke that she could actually trust and open up to.

She knew that both of them had been romantically hurt in the past. Brooke by Lucas and Julian by Peyton, and she saw this as a perfect moment for the both of them to move on with their lives and start fresh.

The attack had really changed her perspective of life and after the life Brooke had given her, all she wanted was for her to be happy once again. She wanted to see a glimpse of the bubbly, carefree girl she had seen her foster mother to be in her yearbook photos.

And she really believed that Julian could bring her out of that shell she had cast around herself. He had proven himself to be worthy so far, and by now Sam had no doubt about his intentions.

That was why she had been so happy when she heard Brooke ask Julian for dinner, and so pissed when Brooke told her that it meant nothing. She wanted to shake Brooke and make her come to her senses to see what was standing right in front of her.

Looking up Sam saw in surprise that she was standing in front of her house. Even though her mind was completely on Brooke and Julian, her feet had somehow led her home.

Sighing, Sam jogged across the driveway and stopped in front of the door. Unlocking the door with her key, she walked inside and as she closed the door behind her she vowed to herself that she would bring Brooke out of her denial even if it was the last thing she did.

--

**6 o' clock in Brooke's house**

"What the hell is going in here?" Sam asked incredulously as she walked inside Brooke's bedroom to see clothes all over the place, and Brooke cursing under her breath in her closet.

"Oh look who's finally talking to me," Brooke said sarcastically as she walked out of the closet with a disheveled look on her face. Ever since Brooke came home 3 hours ago, Sam hadn't spoken a word to her. Even though Brooke had tried to strike a conversation a couple of times, all her efforts had gone in vain, because all Sam had done in response was increase the already blaring music in her i-pod.

"Haha very funny. I just wanted to make sure you weren't suffocated by these mountains of clothes. It looks like your closet blew up in here," Sam said looking around with a look of distaste on her face.

"No, no the closet didn't blow up. I am just having some issues that's all," Brooke said tiredly as she ran a hand through her cropped hair.

"Yeah, I can tell. Mind telling me what's wrong, maybe I can help you," Sam said as she sat on the little visible space left on Brooke's bed.

"No that's okay, I can handle it by myself. You go do whatever you were doing before you came here," Brooke said distractedly as she eyed the mess around her room.

"Oh I get it. This has got something to do with your date- I mean your friendly dinner doesn't it? That's why you won't tell me?" Sam asked smirking.

"Sam, this is not the time," Brooke groaned, wishing that Sam wasn't so quick sometimes.

"Fine. Fine. I'll make a deal with you okay? You tell me what's wrong and I won't make any comments on your date tonight with Julian," Sam proposed with an innocent look on her face.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's not a date? But alright fine, if I tell you what's wrong, you're not going to make any smart comments about my date- not that it's date or anything," Brooke said quickly at the amused look on Sam's face.

"Cross my heart," Sam promised as she looked expectantly at her foster mother's face.

"Okay, see this is the thing. I can't decide what to wear tonight," Brooke said hastily, throwing Sam a glare daring her to say anything. But did that stop her? Of course not.

"Why would you care so much how you look tonight? It's not like you're trying to impress anyone or anything," Sam said, grinning mischievously.

"Sam I thought we had a deal here," Brooke said frustrated.

"Hey, I am not saying anything. I mean you've said a thousand times that it's not a date, so just wear anything. Wear sweats and a tank top for all I care, because like I said, you're not trying to impress anyone," Sam said rolling her eyes. She knew she had Brooke just where she wanted her to be.

"While that may be true, I still don't want to look like a troll. I want to look good for myself, it that such a crime now?" Brooke asked.

"You always look good Brooke. Every outfit in your closet looks gorgeous on you," Sam said sincerely.

"I know, I know, I just want an outfit that's neither too informal nor too formal. Something in the between you know. I want to wear something appealing you know," Brooke said softly.

"Why?" Sam probed gently. She was very close to getting the confession out of Brooke. She knew Brooke was going to break very soon.

"I don't know. I have been thinking about what you said, and I have no idea what I am feeling. I don't know if I like Julian, but there is something there. Something that's getting harder and harder for me to ignore as the days go by. This is all new to me, with all my previous boyfriends it was attraction at first sight, but this is so new, so different that it scares the crap out of me," Brooke confessed slowly.

"Wear those new black jeans you bought last week with that red halter top I got you," Sam instructed.

"What?" Brooke asked surprised. She had just confessed to Sam what she had wanted to hear all day, and all she got in reply was what to wear.

"I am telling you what to wear. Something that would make you look appealing to Julian. He's going to love it," Sam said confidently, smiling slightly.

"How would you know?" Brooke asked curiously.

"I have my sources," Sam said mysteriously, "He's a good guy Brooke and you deserve a chance at happiness. I think it's a perfect match."

"Thanks Sam," Brooke said gratefully.

"No problem. But you might want to clean up this mess if you're planning to give Julian a little tour of your bedroom tonight," Sam said smirking as she walked out of the room leaving a spluttering Brooke behind.

--

"So your date should be here soon," Sam said conversationally as Brooke came downstairs ready for her date.

"Yeah he should be. He has proven himself to be pretty punctual in the past," Brooke replied.

"Okay then, I guess I shall be leaving," Sam said as she started making her way towards the door.

"Wait. What do you mean you're going to be leaving? Where are you going?" Brooke asked quickly.

"I am going to Peyton and Lucas's house for dinner. I might even stay the night there because I really don't want to come home and be scarred for life," Sam said seriously, her eyes twinkling in mirth.

"Samantha Walker nothing like that will happen tonight. And you should have told me that you were going over to Lucas and Peyton's. I was under the impression that you would be eating with us," Brooke reprimanded.

"Well I really don't want to be the third wheel. And Peyton and Lucas are babysitting Jamie tonight too, so when Peyton invited me, I decided why the hell not," Sam explained.

"Al right fine, you can go there for dinner, but I want you back here by 11, okay? Julian will probably have left by them and I am really in no mood to sleep in an empty house," Brooke said seriously.

"In my opinion, you should let me sleepover at Peyton's and you invite Julian to spend the night here," Sam said innocently.

But before Brooke could answer, they were interrupted by the shrill ringing of the doorbell.

"Oh look your boyfriend's here. Why don't you open the door while I go get my stuff," Sam said as she turned around to pick up her small duffel.

"Look Sam, I am going to go open the door, and when Julian comes in, I want you to keep all your smart comments to yourself," Brooke said severely as she went to open the door.

"Hey," Julian greeted from the other side. He was wearing a light blue button up with the top two buttons undone. He had on neatly pressed black slacks and his hair was neatly brushed back. Running her eyes across his torso, Brooke had to admit that he looked great.

"Hey," Brooke smiled back, "Come on in."

"Thanks. Oh and this is for you," Julian said handing her a single red rose that he was carrying behind his back.

"Oh thank you. It's beautiful," Brooke said extremely touched by his kind gesture.

"Aww isn't this cute," Sam said smirking as she walked in to see Brooke stroking the rose lightly while Julian stood next to her his eyes fixed on the woman in front of him.

"Oh look the ice queen is here," Julian said sarcastically, "I was just wondering why it was so peaceful in here, and then I realized that it was because you weren't here."

"Oh don't worry, you're not on my list of favorites either. But don't worry, I am leaving you'll get your peacefulness back very soon," Sam shot back just as sarcastically.

"Where are you running to this time?" Julian asked playfully.

"Oh just going to the next house who would take me in," Sam said cryptically.

"Well that's a shame, because I was under the impression that you would be joining us tonight," Julian said.

"Yeah so was I," Brooke muttered under her breath.

"Nah, change of plans. And anyways, I really don't want to be here," Sam said as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Should I be offended? I really don't think I am bad company. Brooke doesn't think I am bad company, do you Brooke?" Julian asked turning towards Brooke

"Contrary to your personal beliefs, the world doesn't revolve around you," Sam said seriously before Brooke got a chance to reply

"Sam didn't you tell Peyton to be at her place by 8? You're already 5 minutes late," Brooke said intervening in the conversation for the first time.

"Yeah, yeah I am leaving. I can tell that my presence is no longer welcome," Sam said sighing dramatically as she moved towards the door.

"Stop being such a drama queen," Brooke said rolling her eyes, "I expect you to be back by 11."

"Al right fine if you insist," Sam said as she stepped outside, "Play nice you guys, and try to keep it PG-13!" And with that, she was gone.

"Um what did she mean by that?" Julian asked confused.

"I have long given up trying to figure out the words that come out of that girl's mouth," Brooke said seriously, wanting to strangle Sam. She had told her to keep her smart comments to herself, but she just had to say anything and everything that came to her mind.

The night hadn't even started and it was already turning out to be a disaster.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** Wow! I asked for 10 reviews, and I got 29 in response! You guys are seriously amazing, your reviews totally made my day. I replied to every single signed review personally, but I would especially like to thank **.Cinnamon** for that absolutely amazing review! I loved every single advice and point you made and I am definitely going to use some of your suggestions in basing Julian and Brooke's character when I write the actual part of their date which is next chapter!

Continuing on, I don't know how effective this chapter was. It was all Sam/Brooke because I wanted to depict a little bit of their relationship and the meaning of Julian in Sam's life. I hope it wasn't too boring or disappointing.

**Next chapter:** Completely Brulian. Will go through their entire date with many heartfelt conversations that will end a kiss formally marking the beginning of their relationship. The next chapter is the main chapter of this fic, and it will be pretty long! So if you have any ideas or suggestions, please don't hesitate to share them with me. I will try to incorporate as many of your ideas as possible!

Once again thank you so much for that overwhelming response for last chapter, and I hope this chapter was just as good as the last one and that none of the characters were too OOC!

So before you exit this page, don't forget to click on that little green button and leave a **REVIEW** telling me what you thought about this chapter!

Also, the next update will be posted on my profile page under my stories section.


	3. But the perfect end

Chapter 3: But the perfect end....

_Last chapter:_

"_Um what did she mean by that?" Julian asked confused._

"_I have long given up trying to figure out the words that come out of that girl's mouth," Brooke said seriously, wanting to strangle Sam. She had told her to keep her smart comments to herself, but she just had to say anything and everything that came to her mind._

_The night hadn't even started and it was already turning out to be a disaster._

_

* * *

  
_

_It's gonna be me baby_

_It's gonna be you baby_

"Yeah, I don't think anyone actually understands what goes on in that girl's head," Julian said laughing, easing the tension around them.

"She lights up the house though. Her endless chatter and sarcasm are the only reason I have survived the past two weeks," Brooke said affectionately as she led Julian into the living room.

"Yeah, she's really grown on me too. She's a big part of my everyday life, I mean her sarcasm and smart comments are the only one that could make me laugh in the last couple of days after some very unpleasant conversations with my father," Julian said distastefully.

"You don't really like your father, do you?" Brooke asked curiously.

"No, not really. But I really don't want to talk about it right now, if you don't mind," Julian said uncomfortably.

"Oh no it's okay. I understand what it's like to have disappointing parents," Brooke said wincing as she thought about Victoria.

"I don't think it's a good idea to start the night talking about disappointing parents. Ruin the whole mood don't you think?" Julian asked playfully.

"I agree," Brooke said matching his playful tone, "So what do you suggest we do to lighten the mood?"

"Are you insinuating something Brooke?" Julian asked teasingly.

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself. I didn't mean it that way," Brooke said wrinkling her nose, but the slight blush on her cheeks told Julian that she was more uncomfortable then she led on.

"You're starting to sound like Sam with each passing day, she's a bad influence on you, and I don't think I can have two Samantha Walker's in Tree Hill," Julian said jokingly, casually changing the subject.

"Puhleez, you know you love us," Brooke said smirking.

"Hmmm…you might me right about that. These two weeks have changed my life, you know. I used to be this depressed, lonely guy and then I came to Tree Hill, and even though the first few weeks were tough here, now it seems more like home than LA has ever felt," Julian said honestly.

_Time I've been patient for so long  
How can I pretend to be so strong?  
Looking at you baby  
Feeling it too baby  
If I'm asking you to hold me tight  
then it's gonna be all right_

"That's the thing with Tree Hill. Once someone comes here, they never want to leave. Well maybe except for Jake, Rachel, Gigi…oh that's not even the point," Brooke trailed off.

"Don't worry, I get what you're trying to say. There's something about this place that's inviting. No, let me rephrase that, there's something about the people here that attracts you. I guess that's the advantage of living in a small town," Julian observed.

"Not everything about living in a small town is good. They all have their pro and cons. But I am glad you're finding Lucas bearable to work with," Brooke said smiling.

"Lucas? What does Lucas have to do with this?" Julian asked confused wondering where Lucas suddenly came into the conversation.

"Well you just said that there's something about the people here that attracts you, and I just thought that it might be Lucas, after all he was the reason you came here after all," Brooke explained.

"Woah, why would you get the idea that _Lucas_ attracted me here? I mean yeah, his book was the reason I came here, and granted that he and I are getting along better than we did before, but he had nothing to do in making me fall in love with Tree Hill. I think the credit all goes to you and Sam. You guys were the first two people I felt comfortable with in the past couple of years, well ever since I walked out of my dad's place," Julian said seriously.

"I am glad to hear that. And for what it's worth, you're a great guy. I don't know what the deal with your father was, but you really are a good person, and you have no idea how much you've helped both Sam and me in the past couple of weeks," Brooke added.

"Why thank you, but now that we're done with the compliments and all that good stuff, do you think we can have dinner now? I don't want to sound all starved and stuff, but I am starving," Julian said smirking.

"Hmm Sam was right," Brooke said teasingly as she turned and started walking towards the kitchen.

"Why? What did she say? Did she say something about me?" Julian inquired urgently. What rumors was Sam spreading about him this time?

"Oh nothing, she just said that you were always hungry," Brooke said innocently trying not to burst out laughing at the horrified look on Julian's face.

"I am NOT always hungry. She just caught me on a couple of bad times. And you should know by now not to trust anything she says," Julian mumbled.

"And miss that look on your face? No way in hell," Brooke burst out laughing as she set out the chicken and mashed potatoes on the table.

_It's gonna be Love_

_It's gonna be great_

_It's gonna be more then I can take_

_It's gonna be free_

_It's gonna be real_

"Is that how you treat someone you have invited on a date? I expected better from you Brooke," Julian said teasingly not noticing how Brooke tensed up immediately at his words.

"So, is this a date?" Brooke asked slowly, all the humor gone from her voice.

"Is it? You're the one who invited me. You tell me," Julian said softly, his eyes gazing into hers trying to read her murky thoughts.

"I don't know," Brooke confessed honestly.

"That's okay, I wasn't really expecting an answer. With the way things have been, I hardly think you would have spent time thinking about dating. So why don't we put that out of our minds and eat?" Julian proposed.

"Sound like a plan," Brooke said gratefully, glad that he had not probed the subject further, because she knew that if he had had asked more questions, she would have given to what her heart had been screaming for the past week, and she didn't think she was ready for that just yet.

"And Julian, thanks," Brooke said after a couple of seconds.

"For what?" Julian asked confused as he helped himself to some chicken.

"For everything, just about everything," Brooke said seriously.

"You're welcome, for everything I guess," Julian replied. "By the way, this is really good," Julian continued taking a bit of his roast chicken.

"I try. I am not the world's best cook, so I was very apprehensive about how this turned out to be," Brooke confessed.

"Its perfect," Julian said as he looked up and met her eyes over the candle she had set in between.

"Thanks," Brooke said softly, turning her eyes away from his intense gaze, "Would you like some wine?"

"I would love some," Julian said turning his attention back to his food as Brooke handed him a glass of classic wine.

"_Pinot Noir_, classy," Julian said taking a sip on his wine.

"I like my wine to be the best. That's one thing I don't compromise on," Brooke said smiling.

"Now that's a woman with priorities," Julian said teasingly.

"You're probably the first person who had said that to me," Brooke said softly.

"It's the first of the many things you'll hear from me Brooke Davis. Just wait and see," Julian said giving her a small wink over the candle, making Brooke's face glow in the warm candlelight.

Damn she was getting closer and closer to giving in to him.

_It's gonna change everything I feel_

_It's gonna be sad_

_It's gonna be true_

_It's gonna be me baby_

_It's gonna be you baby_

_It's gonna be...Its gonna be Love_

--

"So that was really good," Julian said as he helped Brooke clear the table after dinner.

"Thanks once again, and you really don't have to do this you know," Brooks said pointing to the dishes in his hands.

"For the millionth time, I don't mind. In fact, it's kinda fun," Julian said.

"Fun? I would hardly call putting dirty dishes away fun," Brooke said sarcastically.

"Well it all depends on who you're doing with doesn't it?" Julian asked innocently, the underlying meaning evident in his voice.

"Mr. Baker are you implying what I think you're implying?" Brooke asked flirtatiously, while her heard pounded in her chest. She knew what Julian was trying to do, he was trying to get her to make the first move. Well, she wasn't going to stand there acting like a blumbering idiot, oh no, she would give him just what he was asking for. She had done enough of putting other things in front of heart, but those days were finished especially now when such a hot and sexy guy clearly wanted her.

"Well that would depend on what you're thinking," Julian said smirking as he took a step closer to where she was standing next to the sink.

"Well I think that you're saying that you enjoy spending time with me," Brooke said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively as she too took one step towards Julian. Now they were merely 5 feet apart.

"You know what I am thinking?" Julian asked softly out as he took another step closer.

"What?" Brooke breathed out, completely closing the distance between them.

"I think I need another drink," Julian blurted out taking two huge steps away from Brooke, as her recently closed eyes fluttered open at his statement.

"What?" Brooke asked hoarsely, her heart pounding in her throat as she thought about what just happened a second ago.

_Time am I restless or a fool?  
How can you pretend to be so cruel?  
Maybe it's me baby  
Maybe it's true baby  
Maybe it's everything were dreaming of  
We waited long enough_

"More wine," Julian mumbled out as he poured himself a glass and downed in one gulp, clearly just as affected as Brooke.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Brooke asked angrily. She had never been so frustrated at a guy before, no man had ever dared to get into one feet of Brooke Davis and not kiss her, and she wasn't going to let Julian get off that easily either. Not when she had finally accepted the fact that she has feelings for him.

"Do what?" Julian asked innocently his back still turned towards Brooke.

"Don't play dumb with me Julian. Why the hell did you turn away like that?" Brooke asked forcefully.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Julian said defiantly.

"Oh yeah, so you're saying that you weren't about to kiss me, before something went around in that thick head of yours causing you to turn away?" Brooke asked sarcastically, as she forcefully turned Julian around so that he was facing her.

"Look Brooke you were the one who was undecided about what this whole deal between us is. I don't know what you want and I don't want to push you either. I don't want this to be something you regret later on," Julian said seriously, looking straight into her eyes.

"I want this Julian. I would have stopped you long before this, if I wasn't sure," Brooke said earnestly.

"I don't think you want to be with me, Brooke. I am not that kind of a guy," Julian said cryptically.

"Okay this is the second time you have said that to me, and I have no idea what you mean. You're not what kind of a guy Julian?" Brooke asked frustrated, wanting to strangle Julian at his lack of cooperation.

"I am not the knight in shining armor kind of guy, like most girls want their boyfriends to be. I have a temper, and I sometimes completely disregard other people's feelings. I can't promise you that I will always be there to protect you, and I am very unstable. I am not the kind of guy you would want to be with Brooke. I am not good enough for you. You've been through enough, and you need someone who's always going to be there," Julian said seriously.

Brooke blinked in surprise after Julian was done. Of all the things he could have said, that response was the last thing she expected.

"Okay that was probably the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my life. Because one, the guy like you just described above, only exist in fairytales. I have seen enough of life to know that knight in shining armors and the image of a perfect guy don't exist in real life. And second, I don't think I am looking for forever in a guy right now. Right now I am just looking for something that makes me feel happy and fulfilled, and Julian you're the only one who fits that criteria. You've been there for me more than you could ever realize in the past two weeks, and that's what makes you more than good enough for me," Brooke said sincerely taking his hands in her own.

_The sooner you let two hearts beat together_

_The sooner you know this love is forever_

_Love needs time now or never_

_You really got to believe_

_It's gonna be strong enough_

"But—"

"Okay now I am starting to think that you don't want this," Brooke said aggravated.

"You sure you want this?" Julian asked one last time, slowly grasping Brooke's face in his hands.

"Yes," Brooke choked out, her eyes fluttering shut at the sudden physical contact.

"You know that there is no going back once—"

"Just kiss me already," Brooke snapped, and that was all Julian needed to hear.

Lowering his head slowly, he gently placed his lips over Brooke's. Brooke's eyes snapped open at the contact, but not because she was surprised, but because of the sudden jolt that went through her as Julian started moving her lips upon her, slowly urging her on. Lifting her hands, she placed her left hand on his chest while her right made its way to the back of his head. She could feel one of Julian's hand on her back pulling her closer to his body so that there was literally no gap between them while the other one gently stroked her cheeks.

She couldn't believe this was happening. Her whole body was tingling, and by the urgency in the way Julian was kissing, she knew he was enjoying this just as much as she was.

When air became an issue, Julian regretfully pulled away but kept his hand securely around Brooke's waist leaving her flushed against his chest.

"So this is what Sam said when she said keep it PG-13 huh?" Julian asked smirking once his breathing had evened out.

"I guess so, but honestly I didn't see this night ending this way," Brooke confessed, her breathing still a bit ragged.

"Oh honey, the night is far from over. You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into," Julian said teasingly as he ran his finger along Brooke's naked arms, making her shiver in anticipation.

"Well then shut up and kiss me," Brooke demanded, as she lifted her head from his chest, her eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Your wish is my command," Julian said laughing before he leaned down and claimed her lips once again.

As Brooke felt herself melt into Julian's warm embrace, she couldn't help but think how this whole thing had started. _So much for this just being business_.

But she didn't have much time to ponder over it because it wasn't long before Julian drove every other thought from her mind leaving her into a state of blissful happiness.

So even though this night had started off with a rocky start, the ending was just perfect. And in the end, that's what really matters.

As the saying goes, _Love conquers all._

_It's gonna be me baby_

_It's gonna be you_

_It's gonna be real_

_It's gonna be love_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: **Well, there you go! It's done!!!!!!!!! How did you like it? Was it a cute ending? A sappy one? A horrible one? This is one of the first fics I have finished, so I am not very experienced with endings, but I seriously hope this wasn't disappointing! I wanted to leave Brooke and Julian in their element, and I thought this was the perfect way to end it.

In my initial plan, I wanted to do a chapter when Brooke and Sam talks about what how the date went and all that stuff, but I don't think I'll be writing that chapter, because this ending seems good enough to me. But if you guys really want a final chapter with Brooke/ Sam, and I get that request in more than 20 reviews, then maybe I'll add it, but if not, then this is the ending of _Happiness at Long last! _

As for a sequel, I have nothing specific planned, but if I get any inspiration then who knows I might write one after I am done with my Leyton fic _Too far Gone_, which is slowly coming to an end! I'll post up an A/N as a separate chapter if I plan to write a sequel, so all of you know!

Finally, I would like to thank everyone single one of you who have reviewed and added me to your story alert/ favorite story list! It means the world to me! I will be personally answering all signed reviews for this chapter thanking all of you who took the time to read this and let me know what you thought.

Also, since this is the end, I would like to know your final thoughts and comments about the whole story, so those of you who've read both previous chapters and not reviewed, I would really appreciate it if you leave a review telling me what you thought!

So once again, thank you so much for making this story such a success, I love you all!

**Song: **_It's gonna be love- Mandy Moore_


End file.
